Kyle's Sister
by EmoBunnyPop
Summary: In this story Kyle is a girl, has a sister, Chef is the leader of a bunny-licking cult without bunnies, and Stan likes Kyle. I hope you like it! :D:D
1. Chapter 1

In this story Kyle is a girl, Chef is the leader of a cult called the Bunnylicker Cult, and Kyle also has a twin sister he didn't know about. I hope you can comprehend such immense AWESOMENESS!

Kyle's Pov: "Kyle! Kyle! Kyle, WAKE UP!" Sheila yelled.

"What. Its Sunday what's wrong." Kyle said.

"I meant to tell you this a long time ago Kyle, but, you have a twin sister!" Sheila said

I would ask if she's joking, but she never jokes.

"Is she adopted?" I ask.

"No, she was kidnapped after birth." Sheila said.

"What?" I asked, why didn't they tell me?

"You heard me, by the way, you slept through Sunday." Sheila said angrily.

"What! What time is it!" I almost yelled.

"6:30, and your sister won't be going to school untill tomorrow." Sheila said.

"Is she here?" I asked, I had thirty minutes till I had to leave.

"Yes, she's downstairs looking around." Sheila said.

"Okay, I'm going to get ready for school now." I said.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, her name is Kendra." Sheila said, Kendra, sounds close to Kenny.

I got dressed then went downstairs and saw Kendra, I'm not sure we're related. Her name sounds close to Kenny and she looks like Kenny, weird.

"Hi," I say. She screams, kinda like Tweek, she's even holding coffee!

"Are you Kyle?" She asks, shakily.

"Yes, why are you so shakey?" I asked, I probably shouldn't have.

"B-be-because..I-I just am." She says almost crying, I hope she NEVER meets Cartman. But since she's not a ginger, she's lucky.

"Okay, I'm leaving bye Kendra." I say, she screams. I look at the clock, I still have time but I am not going to be stuck with her.

"How do you know my name. Are you a spy, did those gnomes tell you, I saw them with some kid's underwear. They kidnapped me once. Were you informed by the government, are you just in my !" She screams.

"No, I'm not any of those things." I say, just like Tweek, especially the gnomes.

"Oh. Okay bye." She say strangely happy. No not like Tweek, more like Ms. Bipolar.

Stan and Cartman are at the bus stop, and Kenny is 'sick'.

"Hey Stan, fatass." I say.

"Did you here there's a new girl, and she's a JEW! You and her were meant to be Kahl!" Cartman says.

"That's fucking gross! Do you even know who she is!" I yell.

"Kahl, do you have sand in your vagina again?" Cartman says feigning concern.

"No I'm just not in a good fucking mood today!" I yell fiercer than ever.

"Dude, calm down what's wrong?" Stan asks.

I mumble something they can't hear.

"Good Kahl now say it louder, did you lose your Jew gold?" Cartman asks.

I ignore Cartman and say, "The new girl, is.."

"The new girl is who?" Stan says.

"The new girl is my sister!" I say really fast, but not fast enough.

"WHAT! Is she a ginger! Oh. MY. GOD! I BET SHE'S FUCKING UGLY!" Cartman yells.

"Cartman. Please, please, for fuck's sake do not rip on her." I beg, Stan looks at me funny.

"Did. Did you just. Beg? To Cartman?" Stan said.

"Yes Stan I believe he did. So how much wil you pay me?" Cartman said

"...I'm broke...Why else would I beg." I say.

"Guess not, first thing I'm going to to is rip on her for being a ginger." Cartman said.

"Good luck ripping on a blonde girl for being ginger." I said.

"She's. She's blonde?" Cartman and Stan say.

"Yeah, and she looks a lot like Kenny.." I say.

"What's her name I bet it's horrible." Cartman says.

"Her name is Kendra." I say, Stan catches on that she looks like Kenny, has a name simmilar to Kenny's, and I wonder if Cartman gets it.

"Is she a pervert?" Stan asks.

"Actually, she seems along the lines of bipolar and Tweek." I say.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle's POV It was lunch, Kenny just arrived.

"Hey Kenny, did you hear the new girl is Kyle's sister." Cartman said.

"What? Kyle has a sister?" Kenny asked.

"Yes, apparently Jews are so greedy they sell their daughters into slavery for money." Cartman said, I was asleep through this, I was dreaming about tomorrow, and if Kendra knew I was a girl, then I snapped awake.

"Fuck." I say.

"What's wrong?" Stan asks.

"Oh. Uh. Nothing. I'm fine." I suck at lying.

"Kyle, what's wrong." Stan said. I wonder if he likes me. If I should, tell him.

"Kyle!" Stan yelled.

"What!" I said.

"You keep spacing out, its not like you, now tell me, what is wrong." Stan said firmly.

I sighed, "You obviously won't stop bothering me unless I tell you, but, as much as I really want to I can't so I won't"

"Why can't you?" Stan asked.

"Because he's realized his love for you and doesn't want you to know!" Cartman said, dammit I hate him so much.

"That's not it!" I yell, blushing furiously.

"You know your a bad liar Kyle." Cartman said. I left and went to my locker, there is no way Cartman is ruining my chances with Stan. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kyle's POV I flipped out on Stan about Wendy, I'm following Wendy, and I have the feeling I'm being watched. Wendy leads me into a janitors closet it's rather big actually and it doesn't smell like you would imagine.

"Kyle, can we have sex." Wendy asked, this shocked me, it's obvious she broke up with Stan this time.

"WHAT!" I said, weird, it sounded like someone said it with me.

"Can we have sex, we have seen each other a lot after school when Stan was with me, but now I realize I never loved him I loved you!" Wendy said, as if all that would make everything okay.

"Okay, look, I'm too stressed too think straight about this, so maybe another time." I said.

"What are you stressed about?" She said.

"I found out I have a sister, and she's coming to school tomorrow, I'm worried about what Cartman will do." I confessed.

"Oh. That makes sense. Well here's my number, bye!" She said, I think it took Stan two years of being her boyfriend to get here number, then I heard something.

"You traitor!" Someone yelled, wait, that. That was Stan.  
> <p>


	4. Chapter 4

Kyle's POV "Stan?" I said warily.

"How could you!" Stan yelled.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"We are super best friends!What happened to that!" Stan yelled, now I get it, he assumed...

"I would never!" I said, this could get ugly.

"Never, you didn't say never to her, did you, no, you said MAYBE!" Stan yelled.

"The reason I said that was because I didn't want to hurt her!" I yelled, instead of this COULD get ugly, it WILL get ugly.

"Didn't want to hurt her! That's something chicks say! Does this mean you're a chick!" Stan yelled.

"Are you the motherfucking chick, cause you're fucking PMSing!" I yelled, then Stan threw a punch. We punched eachother for a while then Stan kicked me in the stomach, I fell to the floor, then he left. I grabbed my phone to use as a mirror, he only gave me a black eye, bruises, and a broken heart. Naturally I started crying, Stan heard me, and rushed back in.

"You gonna cry now, cause you lost." He asked.

"I'm crying yes, but its because I actually thought I loved you." I said, then cried more. He seemed moved by me saying that.

"I. I'm sorry if you told me, maybe I, wait, does this mean you didn't like Wendy?" He said, he's an idiot, I never liked Wendy!

"Dude, I never liked her." I said almost laughing.

"Oh. I guess it was kinda stupid of me for assuming stuff." He said, yeah, it was.

"Yes, it was. But your stupidity is forgiven." I said jokingly.

"Do you want to come over, I mean, your mom will kill you if she sees you." Stan offered.

"Sure." I said, I forgave him quickly, but then Butters walked in.

"Kyle! Stan! Did you do this to each other?" Butters asked.

I tried to tell him, "We-"

"Oh my god, I have to put this on Facebook!" He said, then put it on Facebook. I glared at him, he ran faster than how he runs from Cartman.

"Godammit," I muttered.

"Come on, screw Butters, let's go." Stan said, then we left.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyle's POV When we entered Stan's house Sharon looked at us. I was worried on what she would think.

"Stan! What happened!" Sharon said a little too loud.

"What? What happened to Stan?" Randy said, then looked at Stan.

"Oh my god, what happened to your face?" Randy asked.

"Nothing, I just, tripped and fell, really bad." Stan said.

"Okay, be more careful next time, I'll go tell Shelly not to beat you up." Randy said, Sharon believed Stan too!

Once we were out of earshot I said, "Dude, how stupid are your parents?"

"My dad, really stupid, my mom, she just doesn't care if I tell the truth." Stan said.

"Oh, and Shelly still beats you up?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was hoping she'd move out, she's old enough but, she won't." Stan said.

"So what are we gonna do?" I asked.

"We could, talk, I dunno." Stan said.

"Okay, talk about what?" I asked.

"What you said earlier." He said. 


	6. Chapter 6

Kyle's POV "W-what." I said, wait, what did I say?

"I want to talk about what you said earlier." Stan said.

"W-what did I say earlier?" I asked, oh shit. Did I say, what I think I said?

"You said you loved me." Stan said, oh, I'm fucked.

"Yeah, I did." I said.

"Well, do you wanna go out?" Stan asked, I was not expecting that.

"Y-yeah." I said YAY! He asked me, should I tell him I'm a girl, maybe later.

Stan's POV Okay, did I just ask him out, and did he seriously say yes. If I knew he liked me, I never would have dated Wendy, and we wouldn't have kicked the crap out of each other. Tomorrow I'm gonna flip Wendy off and call her a bitch.

Kyle's POV "I should probably go home now." I said.

"Oh yeah, your sister's coming to school tomorrow, so bye." Stan said.

When I got home my mom didn't see my face, thank God.

"Kyle where were you!" Sheila yelled.

"Out," I said.

"Go to your room, which you'll be sharing with your sister." Sheila said.

"Wait, why do I have to share with her?" I asked, we have a perfectly good attic.

"BECAUSE!" Sheila yelled, okay no more questioning, I went to my room.

Kendra was listening to music, and she looked more calm.

"Hi," She said.

"What are you listening to?" I asked.

"Nothing. But today I found out something interesting." She said, in a Cartman sort of way.

"What was it?" I asked.

"You know I was told I had a sister, so that means you are a girl." She said.

"Okay you got me, so please don't tell anyone." I said, she may not look mean, but for some reason she seems worse than Cartman.

"I don't you why I would have to keep it a secret, especially after I saw something someone put on Facebook about you and Stan Marsh." She said.

"And a certain Eric Cartman commented on it." She said.

"What, Cartman, what did he say?" I asked.

"Why did you call him Cartman, his first name is Eric?" She asked

"I don't know, he just isn't called Eric." I said.

"Okay. Why did you and Stan fight, he is your 'Super Best Friend' so tell me." She asked, in a sweet voice.

"He saw me with his ex-girlfriend, Wendy, and Wendy asked if I wanted to go out with her and I said, no, then Stan started saying I was a traito then we beat the shit out of each other." I explained.

"Oh, so you haven't told your oh so obvious crush that you are a girl." She said.

"Again, please don't tell anyone." I begged.

"I won't, but, you have to do ANYTHING Eric Cartman says, and you can't call him a fatass." She said.

"Wait, how would you know that." I asked.

"We talked on Facebook, and he seems really nice, and it's not his fault he's so fat." She said.

"Has he made fun of you?" I asked.

"No, the closest he has said to making fun of me was passive blonde jokes." She said, what is Cartman planning.

"Wow. I'm going to sleep now, you should to it's your first day tomorrow." I said.


	7. Chapter 7

Kendra's POV I woke up I was about to text Eric when I thought about what Kyle said. I can't imagine why he thought Eric would make fun of me. It was seven, I'm gonna go to school now. Kyle and I got to the bus stop before anyone else, I was wearing a light pink jacket and since my face was cold it covered my face.

Kyle's POV Kendra looks so much like Kenny right now it's scary.

"Don't you think you should wear a scarf or something else, instead of a jacket." I asked.

"Why?" She asked, she even sounds like Kenny.

"Just. Just. I don't know." I said.

Then Stan came up to us, he obviously saw the similarities between her and Kenny and was scared.

"Dude, your right, she does look like Kenny." Stan said. Then, Cartman came up, and what's worse Kendra's is making me be nice to him.

"Hey fa- Eric." I said, Stan looked at me, and Cartman smiled. Kenny came up to us and heard that, he noticed Kendra also.

"Hello Kyle." Cartman said.

"Did. Did that. Did that just happen?" Stan asked Kenny.

"Yeah," Kenny said.

"Have you tried making a move on Kendra yet." Stan whispered to Kenny.

"No I think I'm going to, but it's weird, she's just scary." Kenny whispered.

"I know, well you should do it soon I think Cartman likes her." Stan whispered.

"Hey, Kendra, wanna come over to my place after school." Kenny asked.

"Sure," Kendra said.

Kendra's POV I think I'm going to like it here, Eric is so nice, Kenny seems okay, and I'm not sure about Stan, but he is cute. The bus hit Kenny, and everyone's just getting on like it didn't happen! I guess I'll do that too.  
>Kyle's POV When I got on the bus I sat next to Stan, Kendra sat with Eric, and Kenny, isn't on the bus, he pobably skipped.<p>

"Why didn't you call Cartman fatass?" Stan asked.

"Because." I said.

"That's not an answer, the only time you did something remotely close to this was when there was a ginger cow, and there's no other reason." Stan said.

"Well, this time, it's not Eric that's blackmailing me." I confessed, and Kendra glared at me.

"Who is it?" Stan asked.

"I-its. I can't tell you." I said.

"What are they blackmailing you for?" Stan asked.

"I-I c-can't tell you either." I said.

"Why, it's probably nothing that big, and if it is I won't tell anyone." Stan said.

I guess I'll tell him, "I can't tell you whose blackmailing me, but I guess you deserve to know what I'm being blackmailed for. I-"

"Kyle, I don't think that's very wise." Kendra said.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't care if he knows I'm blackmailing you, but I'm not sure it's wise to tell him what for." Kendra said, oh that's VERY logical.

"Wait, you're blackmailing Kyle, why?" Stan asked.

"Why, you ask. Why not is my answer." Kendra said.

"Answer my question without another question." Stan said.

"To see if my plan will work." Kendra said, then turned around to talk to Cartman.

Kendra's POV My pan is simple, I'm either going to ruin a friendship or watch it blossom into a beautiful relationship, either way, me and Eric would get something we want. I want to observe what happens if you add a few variables.

"Eric, I'm now going to tell you Kyle's secret, but you can't tell anyone, yet." I said.

"Okay, now tell me." Cartman said.

"Kyle isn't a boy at all, Kyle has always been a girl, and Kyle's real name is Kyla." I told him.

"Wait, this. This is fucking hilarious!" Cartman yelled while laughing uncontrolably.

"If you tell Kyle you know this, do not tell him I told you." I said.

"Okay," Cartman agreed.

Stan's POV I wonder what Kyle was going to say, and why Kendra is doing this, what is her plan. Wait, could she be doing this for Cartman?


	8. Chapter 8

Kyle's POV I was walking to my locker, Wendy and Bebe were waiting there, great, they both like me.

"Kyle! Stan did this to you?" Bebe said.

"Of course he did it. He must have been eaves dropping when I askeed Kyle out." Wendy said.

"What! You asked Kyle out! But, you, YOU SAID YOU BROKE UP WITH STAN BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO BE ALONE!" Bebe yelled.

"Does it make you feel any better he said no." Wendy said.

"Uh. Can I get to my locker?" I asked, then Kendra walked up, great.

"Kyle, where is Mr. Garrison's?" Kendra asked.

"Oh, hi there, you must be new, I'm Wendy!" Wendy said.

"I'm Bebe, are you related to Kyle or something, because if not, I'm letting you know, I have dibs. " Bebe said.

"I'm his sister." Kendra told her.

"I didn't know he had a sister, Kyle why didn't you tell me you had a sister!" Bebe said.

Kendra's POV I really am going to like it here, Wendy doesn't seem like Stan's type, of Kyle's, if Kyle was a guy.

"So, Wendy you look like you know a thing or two about fashion, are there any good stores around here?" I asked.

"Not really, I had to go out of town to get these clothes, but I'm sure where you came from had awesome clothes, where did you come from?" Wendy asked.

"Oh, I came here from somewhere in California." I said, it was a lie, but she won't know.

"I bet the shopping there was FUCKING AWESOME!" Bebe yelled.

"It was! But, I really need to go somewhere, do you know where Mr. Garrison's is?" I asked.

"Oh. What classes do you have with him?" Wendy asked.

"All of them, so where is it?" I asked.

"Follow me, I have all my classes with him too, so does Bebe." Wendy said, I cannot believe how I only have on teacher all day! I think I might tell Wendy and Bebe Kyle's secret, then he and Stan would have more alone time.

Kyle's POV I'm going to be late, if Kendra didn't show up, they wouldn't have started talking about shit in front of MY locker. I sat down next to Stan, which shocked people. Mr. Garrison stood in front of the classroom.

"Class shut up we have a new student! Her name is Kendra Broflovski." Mr. Garrison said.

"Now, Kendra, come on up here and tell us something." Mr. Garrison said, then fell asleep.

"Okay, FUCK YOU ALL! Except for Eric, Wendy, Bebe, and Kenny!" Kendra yelled while flipping them off. Then Craig flipped her off, she started stomping to his desk, then stared at his face. Then she looked at Tweek for some reason.

"You and that twitchy kid would be perfect for each other." She said, wait, I know that Tweek and Craig like each other, but how does she know?

"How the hell would you know anything." Craig asked, Craig never talks, he pretty much stopped talking after fifth grade.

"Just look at you two, it's obvious you both like each other, but you've never done anything, and by everyone's reaction to when you talked tells me you haven'ts talked to anyone for a while. The answer to why you haven't talked is simple as well, you're afraid you'll reveal something and ruin your friendships, but by not talking your doing the same thing." Kendra said, wow, that was, complex.

"Fuck you bitch, you need to like seriously fuck off, besides you're pretty stupid if you are friends with fatass." Craig said.

"Why does everyone call him fat? Okay, listen well, if you call Eric Cartman fat I will find one of your deepest darkest secrets and fucking use it against you, just like what I am doing to Kyle right now." Kendra said, does she plan on telling people, this is fucking torture.

"You don't know any of my secrets." Craig said. She studied him for a bit.

"You have a pet, you cry while thinking about what you can't have, and you flip people off to avoid people asking you questions you don't want to answer." Kendra said, wow, she's really good.

"..." Craig stopped speaking.

"Does anybody else want to piss me off?" She asked. 


	9. Chapter 9

Kendra's POV Most of the day was boring it's lunch now, better go to Eric. I sat next to him, nobody was there yet.

"Hey Eric," I said.

"Hey, so do you have any new information." Cartman asked.

"Other than Kyle's a girl, and Kyle and Stan had a fight yesterday, no." I replied.

"Why did they fight? You need to find this out." Cartman ordered.

"I think. I think it might have something to do with Wendy asking Kyle out." I said.

"Did he say yes?" Cartman asked. Then Stan sat down, I think I'll tell him.

"He said no, but since Stan is here I think you should tell him the secret." I whispered to Cartman so Stan wouldn't hear.

"You tell him, since you are the one who lives with Kyle it would make more sense." Cartman whispered.

"Okay," I whispered, then Stan noticed we were whispering.

"What are you two whispering about?" Stan asked, I'm gonna tell him now.

"Just the fact that Kyle is a girl." I said.

"What?" Stan asked.

"Kyle is a girl." I repeated, now to ask about that fight.

"Wait! Kyle, Kyle's a girl?" Stan asked.

"Yes, now I answered your question so anwer this, why did you and Kyla fight?" I asked using Kyle's real name.

"Kyle's name is Kyla?" Stan asked, then Kyle sat next to Stan.

"Hey guys," Kyle said.

"Hi Kyle you should listen to this interesting topic, it's called what happens when you tell someone's best friend that their best friend is a girl." I said. Stan got up and left to find Kenny I bet.

"What! You told Stan!" Kyle yelled, loud enough for everyone to hear, then Wendy came up.

"Kyle, what could be so bad, remember you can tell me anything." Wendy said.

"Kyle's a girl." I said.

"..." Wendy left crying.

Wendy's POV I can't believe it, Kyle's a girl, how could Kyle do this, he, bo she will pay! I'm going to find Bebe to plot revenge on the person we thought we loved, you know what, Bebe's gonna be so furious.

"Bebe!" I yelled.

"What, Wendy you look like a mess!" Bebe exclaimed.

"No time, Kyle he, he." I need to catch my breath.

"He what?" Bebe asked.

"No, no, Kyle, SHE lied to EVERYONE!Kyle is a GIRL!" I yelled loud enough for the whole school to hear.

"W-what? Kyle, KYLE'S GOING TO FUCKING PAY!" Bebe yelled, YAY revenge plotting starts...AFTERSCHOOL!

Stan's POV What should I do? I like Kyle, I'm dating him, uh, her, but I thought. I need to talk to Kenny.

"Kenny!" I yelled.

"What's wrong! Fire, eathquake, did someone die, did..." Kenny started asking a bunch of things.

"NO! Kyle, Kyle, he, I..." How am I supposed to say this?

"Did Kyle die?" Kenny asked.

"No, Kyle, isn't Kyle, Kyle's a girl." I finally stated.

"Oh. Come with me to the janitor's closet." Kenny said. Then we went to the closet.

"Okay, now tell me everything." Kenny said.

"Me and Kyle fought yesterday, because I thought he was gonna date Wendy. Then he came to my house and we started dating, because we found out we liked each other. Then, today, I found out he was a girl, and then I started telling you this..." I cried.

"Well, nothing really sounds wrong, unless you count not being gay wrong." Kenny concluded.

"Really?" I asked, maybe I was overreacting.

"Really," Kenny confirmed.

"Wait, if Wendy came onto him, and Bebe likes him. Kyle could be in for some serious revenge." Kenny said grimmly.

...Oh no...


	10. Chapter 10

Kendra's POV I think Kyle and Stan will make a cute couple, but first they are both gonna suffer, just what me and Eric want!

"Eric, I believe Stan and Kyle will start dating, but at the same time they are going to suffer." I predicted.

"Good, things are going well, I didn't know Wendy liked Kyle so this makes things more interesting." Cartman said.

Kyle's POV My life is ruined, I may as well end it. Stan, Wendy, and Bebe will never forgive. Cartman will never drop it, neither would some other people. My mom would start dressing me girly, resulting in me getting called a slut or whore. Wait, the only people who know are Cartman, Kendra, Stan, and Wendy. So, this could end with only a few problems. I think I'm gonna talk to chef.

"Hello Kyle! How's it going" Chef says.

"Bad," I say.

"Why bad?" Chef asks.

"I have this friend, and, it's a girl, she dresses like a boy and has never told anyone. Her best friend found out, and so did some other people, so, what should she do?" I asked, there is no way I'm telling chef it's me.

"Well, your friend shouldn't have lied, bye Kyle!" Chef said closing the door.

Chef's POV They foretold of this, two best friends, one a girl in disguise as a boy and one a boy who liked his friend. They, if they ever had a child, that child would be immortal and have immense and awesome powers. I need to call a Bunnylicker meeting now. Chef sent out the Bunnylicker Emergency Prophecy Alert A.K.A. he texted them.

Kyle's POV What should I turn to, Chef acted weird, should I turn to cutting, suicide, Mr. Mackey...or... Mr. Garrison. I think... Mr. Mackey, since he knows I'm a girl. I'm in front of his door.. should I.. I knowck three times.

"Come in..mkay." Mr. Mackey said.

"Hi Mr. Mackey, I need to ask for some help." I said.

"What is it?" Mr. Mackey asked.

"Kendra, Cartman, Stan, and Wendy know I'm a girl, but I didn't tell them, Kendra found out and she did." I confessed.

"Oh, mkay. I-I think we should talk about this tomorrow, how's the same time tomorrow? Mkay." Mr. Mackey said.

"It's okay, I guess." I said.

"Mkay, bye Kyle...mkay.." Mr. Mackey said.

Mr. Mackey's POV Holy Shit! A Bunnylicker alert... it says 'the prophecy has come there is a girl dressed as a boy and a boy who loves her' wait, could that be Kyle, whatever let's continue reading ' we are still unsure about who the girl and boy are but they do live in south park'.

"Oh my god, it is Kyle, and probably Stan. Mmmmkaaay" I said.

I text to the leader ' i know who it is its stan and kyle mmkkaayy' yes, the prophecy will come true!


	11. Chapter 11

Stan's POV Okay, I am going to tell Kyle everything's okay, if I don't he might...do something. I just saw Kyle come out of Mr. Mackey's room.

"Kyle!" I yelled.

Kyle's POV Weird, Ithought I heard Stan, must be imagining it-

"Kyle!" I heard some one yell, wait, I'm not imagining it, it's really Stan!

"Stan?" I say.

"Kyle, I, everything's okay, I am not mad at you for lying, if I were a girl and grew up here in your position, well I'd be hiding in a room not even asking for help." Stan said.

"How did you know I was asking you for help?" I asked.

"I went to Kenny and told him, by the way he's fine with this, and he told me you'd go to chef, then Mr. Mackey, then Mr. Garrison." Stan said.

"Wait, you told Kenny?" I asked, I mean Kenny IS a major pervert.

"Yeah, he's not as bad as you make him out to be." Stan reasoned.

"Hey, I believe paying Mr. Garrison all his money to do a week long presentation of a girl's body is PRETTY bad." I said.

"...Oh...he...he has his not so perverted moments, but he really is a good person to turn to if you have problems. Plus, he doesn't sing about fucking people like chef does." Stan said, wait that reminded me.

"Wait, when I went to chef, he, he didn't appear to have time to listen to me, or sing.." I said.

"That's weird, he normally listens to our problems." Stan agreed.

"And when I went to Mr. Mackey he was out of it too, I think I'll go to Mr. Garrison and see why." I said, and walked away. Obviously Stan was spying on me.

"Mr. Garrison!" I yelled.

"What do you want?" He asked, he's drunk, perfect he won't remember, oh and he's falling asleep I grabbed his phone from his hand because it was vibrating it.. it had a message from a Bunnylicker Cult and Mr. Mackey, wait, what. I-I can't Stan, I don't feel well. I threw up.

"Kyle!" Stan yelled and ran towards me.

"Kyle, what's wrong?" Stan asked, no. No. I will NOT tell him.

"N-nothing," I say and put Mr. Garrison's phone in my pocket, I now have communication with the cult.

"I-I. I have to g-go home now bye." I say then get up and run away.

What does it mean, let's look through the cult contacts, Randy Marsh! Stan's dad, he always gets into this shit, now...Chef?! Mr. Mackey?! A-and chef is..the leader!? I throw up more and pass out.

Kendra's POV I was walking home, then I saw Kyle throw up and pass out, I hope it's nothing Stan, Wendy, or Bebe did. I see Stan was following Kyle too.

"KYLE!" Stan and I yell. I grab the phone and Stan tries to wake Kyle up.

Oh no. she found out, shit. good thing she doesn't know Kenny and I are in this cult, yet.

"Stan, look at this, she was looking through cult profiles. Hey, your last name is Marsh, do you know a Randy Marsh?" I ask.

"He's my dad." Stan says. Ooh that's baad.

"Oh. Um. Your dad belongs to a cult of bunnylickers." I say.

"WHAT!?" Stan yells loud enough to wake Kyle up.

"What. Stan, Kendra. Give me that phone!" Kyle says while snapping back to reality, what is so special about that phone? I get it now! It is her communication to the cult. 


End file.
